


Tu es si Vivant, Mon Amour

by VelociraptorNamedLucifer



Series: Good Omens Love Letters/Lettres d'amour [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - World War I, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Français | French, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Letters, M/M, Soldier Crowley (Good Omens), Teacher Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelociraptorNamedLucifer/pseuds/VelociraptorNamedLucifer
Summary: Anthony J. Crowley est un soldat canadien qui a dû laisser Alexander Aziraphale, un professeur chez lui en Ontario, au Canada, pour battre dans la guerre. Anthony écrit une série de lettres d'amour à Aziraphale durant toute la guerre, mais il ne les envoie jamais; ne sachant pas si Zira l'aime en retour***Anthony J. Crowley is a Canadian soldier who had to leave behind Alexander Aziraphale, a teacher back home in Ontario, Canada, to fight in the war. Anthony writes a series of love letters to Aziraphale throughout the war, but never sends them; not knowing if Zira loves him back
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Love Letters/Lettres d'amour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687135
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	Tu es si Vivant, Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde! Ce fanfic est pour ceux qui ont dit qu'ils veulent le lire. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas de Tumblr, ce fic est un univers alternatif (AU?) du Good Omens de la Première Guerre Mondiale (est-ce que cela a du sens??)  
> C'est écrit en français, mais il y a une version en anglais ici: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452624 :)
> 
> ***
> 
> Hey guys, this is for those on Tumblr who said they wanted to read my fanfic! For those not from Tumblr, this fic is a WWI Good Omens AU  
> It's written in French, but there's an English version here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452624 :)

_#1 - Belgique, Août 1914_

Je n'écris pas habituellement. Vous, étant celui qui lit, devrait bien le savoir. Cette lettre, j'imagine, est en désordre (ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'est pas) mais personne ne va la lire donc, je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre dans tous les cas. Peut-être que c'est parce que je pense que je vais mourir dans cette grande guerre; peut être que c'est parce que je ne peux pas faire face à ces sentiments perfides. Peut-être, c'est parce que je pense que si j'écris cette lettre, si c'est dans mes mains et si c'est réel, si je laisse mon coeur coule dans cette page, peut-être que tu pourras la trouver. Peut-être, tu pourras ressentir le même que moi. 

Tu me manques, mon chéri.

\-----

_#2 - Belgique, Décembre 1914_

Les combats ont fini. J'espère que toute la guerre est finie aussi, mais l'espoir n'est rien dans un monde de ténèbres. Ils ont chanté Douce Nuit, en anglais et allemand et français, et le métal a arrêté de voler. Les mitrailleuses et étaient silencieuses, et les chars d’assauts étaient immobiles, pour un peu. La Trêve de Noël, ils devraient la nommer. Tout s'est arrêté, seulement grâce à la gentillesse des êtres humains. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu quelque chose comme ça.

Le lever du soleil était beau aujourd'hui, mais la beauté d'aurore à travers le brouillard n'était rien en comparaison avec tes yeux brumeux de la mer. Les taches de rousseur commes les constellations sur ta peau, ton sourire vraiment resplendissant. Le soleil peut illuminer le ciel, mais tu illumines ma vie.

J'espère que je vais retournerais chez moi un jour bientôt, mon amour, que tu partages mes affections ou non.

\-----

_#3 - France, Mai 1915_

Je suis bien familier avec les étoiles. Vous savez que je les adore, que longtemps j'ai regardé les brillantes et luisantes lumières de l'univers. Tu sais que j'ai l'impression que ces étoiles étaient créées pour moi. Mais, dans un monde de haine, dans une société qui a oublié l'amour, dans un champ de bataille qui est plein de gaz, je ne peux pas voir les étoiles non plus. Tu es la seule étoile que je peux voir, et tu es à des milliers de kilomètres au loin.

Paradis et enfer peuvent me démolir pour même penser les mots que je mets en encre. Mais, alors que ces mots peuvent s'enfuir de mon coeur vraiment douloureux,  
vraiment froid, alors que je fais mes marques noires sur ce monde de papier, je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai eu le privilège de vous dire ça. Même si je lance seulement ces lettres dans un grand, vaste océan, même si je suis terrifié, j'espère qu'un jour mes mots pourront s'échouer sur vos beaux rivages dorés.

C'était une mauvaise journée aujourd'hui. J'ai vu plusieurs hommes mourir - l'uns qui sont allés dans la ligne de tir et étaient assassinés comme leurs vies ne signifier rien - j'ai vu le gaz mortel dans les beau couleurs de vert et bleu et jaune. J'étais pétrifié. Je ne suis pas effrayé d'être blessé ou même de perdre ma vie - mais c'était un miracle que j’ai vécu ce temps - je suis seulement terrifie que toutes les créations du cosmos sont détruites. Tout est mort. Les animaux, les personnes, tout de mère nature. J'ai même tué des personnes. Tout est mort, mais toi, mon amour, tu es si vivant.

\-----

_#4 - France, Octobre 1916_

Ça me fait mal, mon ange. Tout fait toujours mal. Ces lettres, je pense, étaient une façon d'enlever mes sentiments. Une façon pour débarrasser mon esprit la peine de dissimuler tous les temps. Mais, je t'aime encore. Toujours, je mens; à mes amis et à toi. Je porte mes lunettes crépuscules dans l’espoir que le verre obscurci va cache l’amour qui est dissimulé derrière mes yeux. Je dis qu'il n'y a pas une personne qui peut voler mon coeur. Mais, j'écris trois - maintenant quatre - lettres à la seule personne qui a fait exactement ça. Tu as volé mon coeur, mon cher. Tu as volé mon coeur comme un bandit masqué et vous devez encore le rendre. Tu es la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser. Le monde est en train de brûlent et je pense seulement à toi.

Peut-être que je dois juste t'envoyer ces amour-remplit pages. Si je retourne chez moi à Berlin, je peux juste glisser ces notes dans ta poche. Juste dévoiler mon coeur sur un plateau et te donner. Si tu me refuses, je comprendrais. Au moins je saurais. Je veux savoir, parce que si j'ai eu le moindre une vague idée que tu me retournes mes sentiments, rien peut m'arrête de traverser les mers pour te trouver. Rien, dans tout l'univers. Si je suis dans la terre, dans une sape qui me protège des balles et des bombes, et quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'adores, je risquerais ma vie juste pour revenir à toi. Centaines d'ennemis peuvent faire un raid dans nos tranchées, mais je combattrais chacune de ces personnes si cela signifie que je peux tenir ta main. Mais, dès que je te vois, je fondrais dans une flaque anxieuse.

J'aime penser que je suis brave, mais je suis plutôt un lâche quand il s'agit de toi.

\-----

_#5 - France, Avril 1917_

Mon chéri, mon ange divin

Il y a tellement de choses que je veux faire avec toi. Aller au parc St. James à Londres et manger les crêpes que tu aimes tant. Je veux souper à la Ritz avec vous une fois dans le futur. Je veux me réveiller dans ton lit avec la lumière du soleil qui luit sur tes cheveux, ton sourire fatigué, tes joues roses. Tu rougirais si tu connais les pensées qui sont cachées dans mon esprit. J'ai des baises secrets emprisonné dans mes lèvres, mes mains inutiles et pourris se languissent pour l'étreinte de tes doigts, pour le toucher de quelque chose à part une pistole d’un soldat. Je sais, ces fantaisies ne vont pas se passer, vous n'allez pas connaître de l'amour que j'exprime sur ces pages, mais je peux rêver. Je peux souhaiter.

En fait, ces rêves sont les seules places que je suis content maintenant. Ici, en réalité, nous mangeons la nourriture absolue camelote. Les personnes tuent l'un et l'autre et nous sommes attendus de tuer les personnes aussi. Chaque jour, on pratique la stratégie d'Arthur Currie pour conquiers Vimy. De plus, les tranchées sont horribles. Boueux et mouillé, froid et vulgaire. Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment dormir et le pied des tranchées sont inévitable et atroce. L’infamie des tranchées continuent pour cinq kilomètres. Je bougeais les montagnes si ça signifie que je peux être là avec toi maintenant. Si je peux partager nos vêtements propres au lieu de porter ces uniformes dégoûtants. Si vous pouvez être mien, pour aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

Même si tu ne peux pas, je vais être tien. Juste dans mes rêves, oui, mais ton néanmoins.

\-----

_#6 - France, Avril 1917_

Je ne peux pas faire face à mes sentiments non plus. Je veux effacer ton image dans mon esprit. Je veux oublier tous les temps que je t'ai regardés et sentir l'amour, tous les temps que tu as ri avec ton sourire splendide. Si je montre mes sentiments au monde, je vais être pénalisé, mais je suis vacillant. Je suis une chandelle, ange, et tu es mon oxygène. Tu es le souffle dans mes cheveux, tu es l'air que je respire. Si je cache mes sentiments, si j'essaye de les obturer dans le vide de ma poitrine, si je les oublie vraiment, je pense que ma flamme s'éteindrait. Tu es le professeur, mon amour, je suis seulement un soldat. S'il te plait, m'enseigner qu'est-ce que je dois faire.

J’ai du éclat d’obus dans mon estomac: je pense je meurs. Je suis fatigué. Trop fatigué. Fatigue comme quand on a passé toute la nuit buvant l'alcool et parlant des inepties dans ta librairie, ou quand on a passé toute la journée marché près de la rivière et nourrir les canards. Je suis si fatigué, et je pense que je suis prêt pour un sommeil vraiment long. Une sieste tranquille des centaines d'années ou plus. Peut-être, quand je dors, tu vas lire mes lettres. Peut-être, tu vas me chercher, mais je vais être immobile et silencieux, je ne vais pas ouvrir la porte. À la place, je vais t'embrasser dans mes rêves. Tu me manques, mon ange, et je ne pense pas que je vais te voir une autre fois. Tout se finissent maintenant. J'espère que la guerre va finir aussi, que tu ne dois pas vie dans un monde si affreux plus longtemps. J'espère qu'un jour tu vas t'envoler, et quelqu'un va t'adorer autant que moi.

Je peux sentir la traction des cruels bouts de doigts de la mort. Je peux voir une lumière, mais je sens comme je suis entouré dans l'obscurité: C'est comme le monde entier est en train de me frappe en même temps. Ma mère et mon père sont sur l'autre côté; ma soeur est sur l'autre côté; Je peux entendre la musique bienheureuse sur l'autre côté. Je suis en paix, finalement. Mon esprit est clair: Je suis en paix. Prends ton temps, mon chéri.

Et je suis désolé Alexander, mais je t'ai vraiment adoré.

À toi pour toujours, Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> Mon français peut-être n'est pas parfait, car ce n'est pas ma langue maternelle et j'apprends encore. Je serais ravie de toute la rétroaction et des conseils vous avez pour moi sur mes compétences en français ou de mon écriture!! J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié!
> 
> ***
> 
> My French might not be perfect as it's not my first language and I'm still learning. I would love any feedback and tips you have for me about my French language skills or my writing! I really would love to know what y'all think. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
